Unique
by Celsie
Summary: Called to investigate an outage at the power plant the titans discover and unexpected visitor with strange powers. Tossed into a world unlike her own can she learn to trust the people around her in time to save them from the horror she unleashed? RS BR
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however own Maraya, Kiara, and Kit. Plus any thing else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer Two: I got the idea for Maraya's gift from Tamora Pierce's quartet starting with Wild Magic. I HIGHLY recommend any and all books from her, (Because I've read all of them and they are amazing) I also make Tortall her home planet.

Disclaimer Three: Any songs that are used in this fic belong to their creator (which is not me).

Claimer: The poem in Raven's room is one that I wrote for this story and it is MINE! Don't take it! However if you want to use it in a fic just ask me and mention it in your disclaimer.

(Okay I think that's all the disclaimers now onto the fic!)

Unique Prologue 

Maraya Numair sighed as she leaned back against a tree and listened as her parents argued. They never stopped, every time they started she would leave the house but she could still hear it no matter where she went.

She felt the presence of her pet tiger before she came into sight. "Oh Kiara, why won't they stop?" she begged.

Kiara tilted her head to one side and Mara realized she had asked the wrong way.

**(Mara) Kiara what makes them fight this way? **

**(Kiara) Your esteemed father has another mate.**

Mara's eyes widened.

**(Mara) WHAT! How do you know? **

**(Kiara) I can smell the female two-legger. **

**(Mara) Oh…Kiara I can't take it anymore. I want out. **

**(Kiara) What do you have in mind Mara? **

**(Mara) I don't know. What time is it? **

**(Kiara) It's half past the sun's highest point. **

**(Mara) I have to return to my studies.**

Kiara purred deep in her body and Mara smiled.

**(Mara) Yes I won't forget you when I do whatever it is I do.**

Mara stood up and entered the house through the back door and made her way to her father's study. She set down and opened up a thick emerald green book with golden engraved letters spelling out the words, "Animals and Their Habitats"

Her father wanted her to study it so she didn't accidentally mess up the environment or the animals with her powers. She got bored and caught sight of a huge black book. She stood up and walked over to it and whistled.

It was her father's galaxy atlas. She had only seen it one other time and that was when her father had shown in to her when she was about three. Her eyes drifted over the many planets and the information that the atlas contained.

Suddenly a green and blue planet caught her eye. She read the passage below in interest.

Earth:

Third planet from the nebula known as the Central Sun. Home to multiple species of intelligent life and millions of species of animals, also home to some of the most famous superheroes in the ten galaxies.

Mara gasped, "That's it. That's where I'm going. To Earth." She grabbed her Animals and Their Habitats book and sprinted to her room. She grabbed the deep red velvet bag that held all of the supplies she took with her on trips. She tossed in her family outfit and a few outfits that were her favorites and left her room.

Mara made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her father's travel spell and then quietly passed the living room where her parents were arguing. She reached the back door in a matter of seconds and eased it shut behind her.

She took off in the direction of the apple orchard that rested in the valley in front of her home. She sat down on the grass and opened her mind.

**(Mara) Kit? Kiara? Can you guys hear me? I'm in the orchard, and I'm leaving. Come on if your coming! **

She waited for about two minutes and caught sight of a red tailed hawk soaring overhead. It slowly landed on her outstretched arm.

**(Mara) Hey ya Kit. **

**(Kit) Hello Mara.**

The hawk replied as he affectionately nipped her ear. Mara giggled at the tickling sensation and waited as Kiara her huge white tiger walked up behind her and laid down with her head on her paws and watched the hawk with a look of reluctant acceptance in her eyes.

**(Kiara) Hello hawk. **

**(Kit) Hello cat.**

Came the polite but reluctant hellos. Mara shook her head. It had taken Kiara two years to get used to Kit but she eventually stopped trying to get rid of him.

**(Kiara) So you have decided your new course of action? **

Kiara asked.

**(Mara) Yes I have, we are going to this place called Earth. **

**(Kit) Earth? What is this Earth? **

Kit asked tilting hid head to the left in a questioning gesture.

**(Mara) I guess we'll find out. **

Mara answered. Kit climbed onto her shoulder and Kiara picked up her bag with her teeth. Mara stood up and held the paper out in front of her.

Mara said the incantation loud and clear as she set fire to the piece of paper. Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke and Mara reached out for Kiara, her hand grasped fur as she felt something tugging at her insides.


	2. Trouble at the Power Plant

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however own Maraya, Kiara, and Kit. Plus any thing else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer Two: I got the idea for Maraya's gift from Tamora Pierce's quartet starting with Wild Magic. I HIGHLY recommend any and all books from her, (Because I've read all of them and they are amazing) I also make Tortall her home planet.

Disclaimer Three: Any songs that are used in this fic belong to their creator (which is not me).

Claimer: The poem in Raven's room is one that I wrote for this story and it is MINE! Don't take it! However if you want to use it in a fic just ask me and mention it in your disclaimer.

(Okay I think that's all the disclaimers now onto the fic!)

Reviewer Thanks:

rock'n'rollbitch: I was really going for something original so that comment meant a lot to me. Thanks so much, and I wasn't sure what had confused you but I had a hunch it was the telepathy so I went back and made it a little easier to understand. If that was what was confusing you would you check it out and see if it's any better?

Unique 

Chapter 1 Trouble at the Power Plant

Beast Boy had just sat down to a tofu filled breakfast when the Titan Alert when off.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself as he out it up for later. He could hear Robin calling them together in the living room and he quickly made his way to him.

"Titans, there's an outage at the power plant." He said as he turned to them.

"Dr. Light maybe?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head, "I don't know but let's go."

Beast Boy became a large green hawk and soared away followed by Raven and Starfire. Robin was on his motorcycle and Cyborg was in the T-Car.

As they arrived on the scene, they stopped and looked around for any signs of trouble but they didn't see anything.

"Well let's go inside and check it out. Something must have made the power go out." Cyborg remarked as he looked up at the building.

"Right." Robin said, "Follow me."

Raven floated forward followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. They entered the building and Robin ordered them to split up.

"Raven and Starfire take this floor and the rest of us will search the next floor." Robin said splitting the team up. Raven and Starfire began their search as the boys went up the stairs to the next floor.

"Friend Raven, the darkness is cause for alarm?" Starfire whispered as her eyes glowed green in the darkness.

"Raven?" Starfire whispered slightly louder this time when she got no reply from the violet haired half demon.

"What?" Raven demanded in her characteristic monotone voice.

"Friend Raven perhaps a talk will help in the darkness." Starfire whispered.

"I don't talk." Raven answered back.

"Why is it that you don't talk?" Starfire asked her voice becoming louder as she became more confident in the darkness.

"Talking often causes emotions to become stronger and that is something I can not afford." Raven answered the pitch of her voice never changing.

Starfire and Raven flew in silence for a few minutes before Starfire spoke up. "Raven? I feel badly about your inability to express your feelings."

"Well don't, it doesn't bother me." 'much' Raven added mentally. Starfire sighed when suddenly something grabbed her leg and she screamed.

"Starfire?" Raven called unable to see her companions green eyes any longer. Suddenly her friend's eyes appeared right in front of her.

"AHH." Raven yelled surprised. She winced as she felt something explode behind her.

Starfire's eyes widened, "Sorry friend Raven something hit my leg." Starfire explained. Raven glared at her but decided not to say anything.

"There's obviously nothing here, let's find the others." Raven muttered. Starfire nodded and they turned and made their way back to the front of the building and up the stairs.


	3. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however own Maraya, Kiara, and Kit. Plus any thing else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer Two: I got the idea for Maraya's gift from Tamora Pierce's quartet starting with Wild Magic. I HIGHLY recommend any and all books from her, (Because I've read all of them and they are amazing) I also make Tortall her home planet.

Disclaimer Three: Any songs that are used in this fic belong to their creator (which is not me).

Claimer: The poem in Raven's room is one that I wrote for this story and it is MINE! Don't take it! However if you want to use it in a fic just ask me and mention it in your disclaimer.

(Okay I think that's all the disclaimers now onto the fic!)

* * *

Reviewer Thanks:

Hotshot45: Thanks!

* * *

**Unique**

Chapter 2 Capture

Robin walked through the halls as Cyborg's spotlight swept across the space in front of them incase something decided to jump out at them.

"Creepy." Beast Boy whispered as he walked behind Robin, though he wouldn't admit it he was actually trying to hide behind Wonder Boy.

"Yeah." Cyborg muttered back.

"Come one guys, don't be such chickens." Robin said harshly.

Beast Boy grinned and transformed into a chicken.

Robin shook his head and grinned. "Okay B.B can be the chicken."

Cyborg chuckled when he felt something brush past him in the shadows. "Guys? Something's here." Cyborg whispered.

Robin's eyes darted back and forth in the darkness trying to make out anything in the darkness. Beast Boy had changed into a gorilla and Robin could hear his heavy breathing.

Suddenly something hit Cyborg's spotlight and busted it.

"Damn it!" Cyborg yelled as they were tossed into darkness.

"Shh." Robin hissed as he tried to see in the darkness. Suddenly something connected with his stomach and he flew through the air and slammed into Beast Boy.

Suddenly they were bathed in light as the factory power came back, and they found themselves surrounded by Slade's robots.

Robin had been knocked unconscious when his head hit the wall, which left B.B and Cyborg outnumbered five to one.

"B.B? We're in trouble." Cyborg said. Beast Boy just squeaked in reply.

* * *

Okay it's short but it's not a bad chapter...right?


End file.
